


Meu príncipe

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os olhos de Hinata sempre estiveram sobre Naruto. E sempre estariam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> Pequena continuação do anterior. Sasuke fugiu, Naruto o deixou ir, e Hinata estava lá, como sempre esteve.
> 
> Tristinha, e sem violência nessa também.

Os olhos dela estavam sempre sobre ele. Hinata não sabia desde quando, ao certo. Boa parte do que lembrava de quando era bem pequena, era dos cabelos loiros e do sorriso gentil. Lembrava dos dois brincando juntos, enquanto a linda ruiva de cabelos longos olhava os dois de perto, sorrindo e a chamando de princesa.

Hinata não lembrava de um dia da sua vida que não amasse Naruto.

Foi quando tinha onze anos, no entanto, que esse amor, de admiração e abnegação mudou de forma radical. Do príncipe salvador, que sempre subia nas árvores para pegar o que ela pedisse, que sempre lhe ensinava jutsus, e treinava com ela, a protegendo, ele se tornou aquele que deveria ser salvo.

A quem ela deveria proteger.

Foi com onze anos que Hinata descobrira sobre o inferno por qual Naruto passava. Ela apenas ouvira demais, de uma conversa de seu pai com o membro de outro clã. Ouvira demais, fora castigada e proibidade de falar sobre o grande tabu, que vários chefes de clãs sabiam, os conselheiros sabiam, e ninguém faria _absolutamente nada_. E que nem o próprio Naruto queria falar sobre.

 Ela lembrava bem, do dia que não aguentara mais e falara a ele, do olhar dele, de toda a dor dentro deles. Do pavor de que ela o odiasse por algo de que ele não tinha culpa. Pavor de que ela contasse a alguém, algo que ele considerava sujo demais. Algo que ele achava que merecia sofrer, pois foi o que foi colocado em sua cabeça desde muito pequeno.

 Foi quando ele lhe mostrara o selo de silêncio que ele possuia, que o impedia de contar sobre tudo o que passava. E desse dia, Hinata passou a ser não mais a princesa, mas a salvadora.

Kushina, a linda ruiva que lhe chamava de princesa morreria dois dias depois, por conta de um deslize da própria Hinata. Ela achava que ela poderia salvá-lo, e só havia causado mais dor. E tudo só piorou a partir desse dia. E ela só podia estar lá, até o dia que ele simplesmente não estava mais lá.

Mas os olhos dela, sempre estiveram com ele. Como agora. Em meio ao caos da fuga do Uchiha, ela sabia que Naruto não aguentaria. Era Sasuke. Mesmo que Naruto, seu lindo Naruto não soubesse daquilo.

Ela sabia que ele teria encontrado Sasuke, ele sempre o encontrava. Não entendia por que ele não tinha o impedido de fugir. Ele poderia ter impedido. Mesmo que – e isso ela podia ver bem, com seus olhos – que o chackra dele estivesse quase totalmente selado, ela sabia que Naruto podia ter ao menos atrasado Sasuke. Mas ele não fizera.

-Naruto!

Chamou, saltando na frente dele, sabendo que havia caos para trás das outras frontes que tentavam impedir a fuga do Uchiha – em vão, Sasuke já estava fora do alcance de todos eles. Ele parou. A máscara da Anbu, que para todos era orgulho, ela sabia bem que era apenas um castigo. Uma forma de prendê-lo. De prender o lindo menino que ela conhecia, tão gentil.

-Como me achou?

A voz dele saiu abafada pela máscara, tão errada. Hinata pulou para o chão quando ele o fez, parando a frente dele.

-Meus olhos nunca sairam de você Naruto. – falou suavemente, mesmo que eles não tivessem tempo juntos.  Ele estava alto, e o corpo diferente. Mas era ele, era seu Naruto. – Tire essa máscara.

Ele obedeceu, devagar, ao comando suave da sua amiga de infância. E Hinata não devia estar surpresa, por Naruto ter ficado ainda mais belo. O ser mais belo que ela já vira, mesmo que aqueles olhos mortos fossem tão errados, aquele rosto estóico não era dele. Tocou-lhe devagar e o viu retesar, seus dedos suaves contorno os traços suaves.

-Essa também. Tire essa também. – falou e o viu piscar. E então as lágrimas começaram a cair, uma a uma, devagar. Seu rosto se contorceu em pura tristeza, pura dor.

Pura perda.

 E Hinata o abraçou. Sentiu o rosto escondendo-se na curva de seu pescoço, e os soluços baixos. O corpo dele, tão mais forte, sempre tão mais forte, tremendo em suas mãos, como a criancinha assustada que sempre figurava. A criancinha que queria tanto pedir para a mãe ficar, que não fosse, que não o deixasse só com o monstro e não podia. Que não podia ter amigos, que não podia declarar seu sofrimento. Que o conselho e os clãs deixavam agonizar aos poucos, sem interferir.

A criancinha ali, agora em seus braços. Ele caiu de joelhos a levando junto, e Hinata apenas deixou que ele chorasse. Se alguém chegasse naquele momento, ela seria capaz de matar quem fosse. Ela era a sentinela. E nada passaria por ela até que ele se colocasse de pé. E seria assim, até tirá-lo daquele inferno.  

 – Você não precisa se esconder. Não de mim Naruto.  – sussurrou, beijando os cabelos loiros de seu melhor amigo, seu príncipe, seu amor de infância. - Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você.

_“Eu sempre vou te amar.”_


End file.
